In certain implementations, such as space radio frequency and payloads, systems use devices in a high power radio frequency (RF) network that combine inputs and direct the inputs to a particular antenna in a group of antennas. For example, the inputs may be provided by two travelling wave tube amplifiers (TWTAs). In certain applications, when the inputs from multiple TWTAs are combined, the combined power may be too great for a system comprised of ferrite switching circulators. Other implementations use variations of a Butler matrix in combination with a series of phase shifters. The Butler matrices reduce the power that passes through the phase shifters and, in general, are better suited for high power applications. However, when there are less inputs than outputs, the combination of Butler matrices connected to each side of the phase shifters leads to an inefficient combination of couplers.